Un sueño vivido
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Los sueños son el mundo donde uno puede hacer lo que quiere, actuar como quisiera, estar con quien no debería, sin embargo, aquello se puede volver realidad.


_**Un sueño vivido.**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Escrito por:**_

_**Ill Scrittore Dia Arcana**_

Por fin ya un día mas había dado su culminación, el sol ya hacía tiempo se había ocultado después de un largo día alumbrando el gran paisaje que rodeaba a la ciudad de Namimori, aunque para algunos este era el inicio de su vida, ya sea social o laboral, la mayoría se estaba preparando para recuperar energías después de un agotador día de trabajo y diversión para algunos, en la casa de Tsuna no era la excepción a la regla ya que todos los integrantes y visitantes de la familia ya se preparaban para de igual forma para descansar para estar totalmente preparados para el siguiente día y las sorpresas que este les tenía preparadas, todos excepto uno que se había adelantado una hora antes para descansar.

Escondido bajo las sabanas y las cortinas de la noche, Tsuna ya se encontraba profundamente dormido mientras que los demás apenas se encontraban en los preparativos, eran el cansancio o la fatiga de un día de escuela lo que lo obligaba a dormir tan temprano, esas eran los motivos que todos se hacían.

—Tsuna ya ronca, Tsuna ya ronca — Lambo gritaba mientras en su pijama de vaca se dirigía corriendo a su cama siempre con aquella sonrisa y su risa bastantes estridentes haciendo que todos en la casa lo escucharan, todos salvo Tsuna.

—Tsuna dormirse temprano — Comentó I-Pin mientras caminaba también a su cama mientras observaba a la madre de Tsuna, que con una sonrisa observaba a los niños que después de un día lleno de juegos y travesuras se dirigían a su cama para descansar.

—Debe estar muy cansado por la escuela, es normal que él se encuentre así –Dijo su madre manteniendo siempre aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro convencida de sus palabras.

—Lo mas seguro es que Reborn le esté poniendo un entrenamiento mas estricto, desde hace días que tiene ese mismo comportamiento - Alejada de los demás y procurando que la señora Sawada no lo escuchara, Bianchi se decía a si misma mientras, con un destello fugaz observaba hacía el cuarto de Tsuna observándole dormir para después dirigirse a sus propios aposentos.

Todos tenían sus teorías, todos creían saber que era lo que motivaba a Tsuna a dormirse a tempranas horas de la noche, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ni cerca de lo que en verdad incentivaba a aquel chico a dormir.

Tsuna…, Tsuna… - Desde el interior de sus sueños una voz femenina le llamaba con alegría, al escuchar aquella voz él sonreía con ternura, volteando su cuerpo para observar a quien le hablaba— Hola, Uni…

Te amo, Uni…

Yo también Tsuna…

Aquella era la verdadera razón tras la cual Tsuna se había obsesionado tanto con la sola idea de dormir, en el mundo de sus sueños podía hacer lo que quisiera, los nervios que lo caracterizaban se desvanecían en el aire y solo quedaba la seguridad de que, al decir lo que el sentía ella le correspondería de ninguna duda, aquel era el mundo en el que el deseaba vivir, donde podía hacer y decir todo lo que él decía sin ningún miedo a sentirse rechazado o lastimado, era el único sitio donde podía estar con Uni como novios, amantes que expresaban su mas sincero amor.

Todas las noches era la misma historia en los rincones de su uniría, ambos en algún lugar conocido disfrutando de todo lo que la vida pudiera ofrecer, comiendo algún sabroso banquete juntos, pasear por la playa tomados de la mano, observando el cielo nocturno mientras deseaban que su felicidad nunca acabara de ninguna manera, no importaba lo que pasara siempre este paisaje lo esperaba en el momento en el que entraba a sus sueños, un ambiente donde su felicidad se encontraba asegurada.

Pero como todo aquello tenía un tiempo sumamente limitado, solo hasta la hora de despertar podía sentirse amado por quien él amaba, cuando el sol finalmente salía de la noche y llegaba para anunciar un nuevo día era la alarma para despertar, no importa cuanto lo intentase de cualquier forma, tenía que despertar, y enfrentarse a la gruida realidad que lo atormentaba día tras día.

Cada día en la escuela la veía entrar siempre siendo cautivado por su belleza, un cabello negro como la noche que se encontraba amarrado a una cola de caballo, ojos de un color naranja cual atardeceres y una sonrisa que siempre lo había perderse en ella, siempre al entrar a la escuela Namimori la veía de aquella forma y manera, sin embargo, una presencia mas rompía con todo aquel paisaje tan hermoso que contemplaba.

—Te veo al rato, Gamma….

Con un tierno beso en la mejilla ella se despedía de su chofer para dirigirse a la escuela, él también se despedía con el mismo gesto mas un abrazo para desearle una muy buena suerte en su día escolar, aquel hombre era la razón por la cual él no podría nunca hablarle, la causa de que nunca se atrevería a confesar sus sentimientos y ser correspondido por ella, él nunca podría tener entre sus manos el corazón de ella, debido a que este ya pertenecía a otro hombre.

Desde la batalla contra Vindice y la guerra de los Arcobalenos se encontraba mas que evidente la gran cercanía que Uni y Gamma mantenían, en la entrada y en la salida del colegio siempre se les podía encontrar juntos de alguna manera, abrazados, con tiernos gestos de cariño entre ambos, besos y demás, no les importaba hacerlo en publico ya que a los ojos de los demás solo les parecerían una típica muestra de afecto como si fueran un padre y su hija, sin embargo a él y los guardianes no se les podían engañar de ninguna manera, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Y el solo saberlo era una tortura hacia su alma y su corazón.

Pero sin embargo la tortura se hacía mas y mas grande conforme el pasar el tiempo, se acercaba de forma lenta una fecha que podría marcar el principio del fin para el, una fecha donde todo estaría perdido.

19 de Octubre

El cumpleaños numero 18 de Uni.

Las chicas del salón se encontraban emocionadas, todas con los preparativos necesarios para la gran fiesta en su honor, ella se veía sonriente al recibir aquellos tratos y ayudaba lo mas que podía, los demás guardianes también daban de igual manera su mismo entusiasmo para que todo saliera sumamente perfecto solo era Tsuna el único que no se encontraba ayudando con aquello, en su mente él ya sabía lo que pasaría, Gamma y Uni habían mantenido todo a raya ya que era menor de edad, aun en la mafia aquella regla era respetada para todos, guardianes y jefes debían mantenerse en sumo secreto, pero en cuanto los 18 años estuvieran cerca de la puerta ya no habría nada que se interpusiera en su camino, dejarían todo a un lado y las muestras de cariño serían mas intensas conforme mas y mas, los besos en la mejilla serían en la boca, sus caricias serían cada vez mayores, aquello era un sumo martirio.

No podía hacer nada, solamente contener su llorar.

Los días pasaron y solamente dos días faltaban para la gran fiesta y una reunión en la casa de Tsuna se había realizado, todos los guardianes además de Kyoko y Haru se organizaban para lograr los últimos preparativos para la fiesta, el apenas lograba concentrarse para que nadie ni mucho menos ella se dieran cuenta de que algo le aquejaba, lo único que el deseaba era que todos se fueran y el pudiera dormir de nuevo, ir a su propio mundo donde ella solo sería de él y de nadie mas, la vía de escape a la cruda y cruel realidad que le atormentaba como nada.

No supo cuando al final todos ya se habían ido, "Finalmente", se dijo en su mente, todos, incluso ella ya se habían marchado a sus hogares, ahora solo le quedaba dormir y dejarse de nuevo engañar por una realidad claramente falsa, pero que le era mejor que la realidad, ni siquiera llegó a su cama, con solo apoyando su cabeza en el borde de su colchón quedó profundamente dormido, solo esperando volver a su feliz historia.

Solo cinco minutos pasaron para que alguien de nuevo llegara a su pieza.

Aun portando el uniforme de su escuela y con lento caminar Uni entró al cuarto de Tsuna observando como aquel chico dormía plácidamente tan solo con su cabeza postrada en la esquina de su cama, caminó de puntas hacia colocarse a uníos pocos centímetros de donde se encontrándose, sonrió al observar de forma mas clara el rostro de Tsuna al dormir, a pesar de tener un rostro dócil y tranquilo el poseía una valentía, una voluntad y una gran fortaleza dentro de su ser, no por nada había enfrentado a Rokudo Mukuro, a los Varia, la familia Milfiore e incluso a los que regulaban y mandaban entre las sombras dentro de la mafia, Vindice, todo lo que había hecho sin decidir el mismo su destino ya que todo comenzó por algo que él no había decidido.

Sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo al acercarse cada vez mas a él, todo hasta terminar a solo unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, por todo lo que había pasado pero que había superado de aquellas situaciones, si importar de lo imposible que pareciera el problema en el que se encontraba, siempre lograba sonreír ya que por fin habían conseguido la victoria, no solo pensando en si mismo si no que asegurando la seguridad de todos lo que lo rodeaban, aunque torpe a veces era alguien capaz de causar milagros.

De aquella capacidad, por su forma de ser, de todo lo que era….

—Tsuna.—Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido como usualmente le decía, se acercó lentamente siendo consiente de lo que se proponía al hacer, acercó su rostro al de el hasta que sus labios se encontraran a muy poca distancia de los de ella, comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos para finalmente unir sus labios con los de él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los ojos de color avellana de su amor comenzaron a abrirse lentamente parpadeando varias veces para poder acostumbrarse estos a la luz del día, cuando al fin los abrió el un parecía estar adormecido de alguna manera sintiendo en primera instancia como los labios de aquella chica se le unían a él en un beso.

"Uni…"-El chico mostró gran sorpresa al observar como apenas en su despertar su primera sensación eran los cálidos labios de con quien soñaba, no podía ser verdad, no era posible de que aquello se encontrara pasando en aquel momento, "Un sueño", esa fue su conclusión, no había ninguna forma de que pudiera haber algo en la realidad, solo en un sueño ella actuaria de aquella forma con el, solo de aquella forma podría corresponder sus sentimientos, aunque fuera triste, pero estaba convencido de que solo en aquella ficción sería verdad. "Debo de estar soñando aun, que bien", volvió a cerrar sus ojos y correspondió su beso de una forma sumamente dulce.

Dos minutos apenas duró el beso pero daba la impresión de que para ambos habían transcurrido horas incluso, lentamente ambos finalmente se separaron del beso.

Al abrir sus ojos, aquellos ojos anaranjados se abrieron al observar como él estaba despierto y que al parecer había correspondido su beso, estaba sumamente atónita, petrificada, no podía hacer nada para justificar su acción, sin embargo el no s3e veía molesto o sorprendido en lo mas mínimo, él le sonreía con suma ternura como si aquella acción fuera lo mas típico del mundo.

—Te amo… Uni… —Dijo en un leve susurro para volver a besarla con la misma ternura que en la vez anterior.

—Yo, también te amo –Dijo en un pequeño susurro antes de que volvieran a besarse con ternura, se encontraba feliz de sobremanera ya que el al final si había correspondido sus sentimientos, se encontraba feliz, ya que pensaba que él no quería verla mas debido a como se comportaba en las últimas fechas, se le notaba distante, triste y decaído al estar junto a ella pero eso ya no importaba en nada, lo que importaba era que al fin, podrían estar juntos.

Besos y "Te amo" era lo único que pronunciaban sus labios no eran necesarias mas palabras y ahora solo necesitaban aquella acción para expresar todo lo que sentían.

—Espero nunca despertar — Dijo Al terminar el sexto beso hasta el momento, estaba sumamente contento de que aquello durara mucho mas, de hecho era el sueño mas duradero que ha ´+a tenido, no le importaba con tal de estar con ella.

— ¿Despertar?—Preguntó ella confundida— Pero si has despertado hace una hora, esto es la realidad.

En aquel momento Tsuna se quedó sin aliento, no, no era posible, ¿Aquello en verdad había pasado?, ¿No era un simple sueño?, en un impulso se llevó su mano derecha a su hombro y se pellizcó con fuerza— ¡Duele!—Gritó, eso había dolido, era verdad, aquello no había sido un sueño.

¿Tsuna?—Preguntó ella confundida.

—¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO!— Gritó con sorpresa y sumo temor al descubrir que en verdad había sido la realidad, había besado y confesado sus sentimiento a Uni cayendo al suelo en el acto, no era posible de que todo lo que había pasado fuera real, no era real, sin embargo dejó de sentirse asustado, ¿Por qué deseaba de que hubiera sido un sueño?, eso era lo que sentía, había logrado lo que no se atrevía y no solo eso si no que en verdad le correspondía, no podía pedir mas.

—Esto no fue un sueño verdad…

—No, no lo fue —Correspondió ella para volver a besarlo.

Los sueños pueden ser un portal a distintos mundos y fantasías creadas por el subconsciente de una persona, sus pensamientos y anhelos, todo en un mundo paralelo donde todo lo que está adentro de un ser toma forma y cobra vida, sin embargo aquellos podrían ser puentes para realizar lo que uno se propone, ya sea plasmar las ideas que surgieron en un sueño, o como decir y hacer lo que uno no es capaz de hacer, si uno es capaz de soñar y llevar a cabo todo aquello, puede lograr lo que sea, un sueño en la vida.

Vivir en un sueño.

Un sueño vivido.

_**Fin**_


End file.
